


TB/VD crossover: New Visitors

by Lizzy100



Category: True Blood, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, True Blood References, the vampire diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story where Damon and Elena go to Bon Temps and meet Sookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TB/VD crossover: New Visitors

It was a dark night, as Sookie Stackhouse was working at the Bon Temps bar and grille where everybody would come 24/7 to eat or drink at. It wasn't exactly a vampire bar and grille, but they did let vampires in sometimes. As long as they didn't stir up trouble or anything. In fact, Sookie was dating a vampire. Bill Compton. He was a fine gentleman for being a vampire. You didn't see those type of vampires in Bon Temps anymore. Most vampires were chaotic and didn't play by the rules.

Sookie was at the bar talking to her waitress friend Arlene, when a couple new customers came in. A girl that looked like she had just graduated high school and a guy that wore mostly black. They held hands as they walked in and sat at a center table beside each other.

Just by sight, they knew that the guy was a vampire. The girl was human.  
Sookie came up to them with a notebook and pen to take their order.

"Hi, what can I get you two?" she asked, while she did an experiment to try and see if she could read their minds. Which she could. As soon as she knew she could, she reined herself in.

She took their order and gave it to Lafayette at the kitchen.  
She came back to their table and sat down to the girl's right to get to know them.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse. And you are?" she greeted them.  
"Damon Salvatore. And this is Elena Gilbert."

"Hi," Elena greeted.  
"Nice names. You seem out of town. Where are you from?"  
"We live in Mystic Falls, Virginia," he answered her.  
"So how old are you?" Sookie asked him.  
"I was turned in 1864 when I was still living in Mystic Falls. I fought in the war. I was one of the few survivors. I have a brother, but he's lost to us."  
"What's his name?" Sookie asked.  
"Stefan," Elena replied.  
"He's my little brother," Damon said.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I have a brother too. Jason. What happened to Stefan?"  
"A vampire came to town. An Original. Klaus. I got bitten by a werewolf and Stefan turned himself over to Klaus to save my life. But even after Klaus freed him from his compulsion, he won't come home. He won't even listen to Elena anymore. We lost him. Before, a while after our sire Katherine was gone, I was able to help him get off the edge. But now I don't think that it'll matter," he explained to her.  
"I think Damon is ready to give up on him, but i'm not giving up. I love him," Elena told her.  
"But you also love me," Damon told Elena.  
"True," she said and smiled at Damon.  
"Very true in deed," Damon commented.  
"Is there something I can help with?" Sookie asked.  
"I'm sorry. But no," Damon answered.  
"So vampires can compel and there's an Original vampire?" Sookie said.  
"Yeah. More than one Original. But not all vampires like doing it. Klaus and his family are more than vampires. He has hybrids that do his bidding for him. His dirty work. He doesn't like to get his hands dirty. I never said I wanted to give up on Stefan, but he's being too stubborn for me to handle at this point. Like Elena. She can be really stubborn."  
Damon smiled at Elena after his little comment about her stubbornness.  
Sookie actually felt sorry for them. Elena had lost her boyfriend and Damon had lost his little brother. Probably his only family he had. She knew how she would feel if anything happened to Jason. Her brother was her only family she had. If anything happened to him, she would be the only Stackhouse alive.

At the end of the night, they thanked her for her hospitality and for caring before they left, leaving empty dishes on the table.  
She watched them go, as she wiped down their table and gave the dishes to Lafayette before her shift ended.


End file.
